The Way I Loved You!
by AllAboutThis
Summary: Carly catches Sam staring at Freddie but Carly thinks she staring at the new guy Parker so she sets them up then finds out Sam and Freddie like each other and she makes Sam sing her song on iCarly! 100% Seddie!
1. iHelp Her, Hurt Him!

_**The Way I Loved You!**_

_Sam- Italic_

**Freddie- Bold**

Carly- Underline

Spencer- Strike Through

Parker- Small Caps

(Thoughts- Brackets)

Narrator/Actions- Normal Writing

Lyrics- Wavy Line

Chapter 1

It's a Monday morning and Sam Is annoyed to be in school.

"_Urghhh!"_

Carly comes to the lockers

"What's with the Urghhh?"

"_Mondays!"_

"Don't worry it will be lunch I no time"

Suddenly Sam started blocking Carly's voice out because Freddie Benson just walked into school straight up to the new guy parker. Sam doesn't realise she's staring until Carly shouts her.

"SAM!"

"_Huh? Yeah sorry Carls. I was zoned out"_

"I know I saw you staring at him Sam"

"_You did Omg please don't tell him"_

"I wont but I think he likes you too he keeps looking over her. You should ask Parker out!"

"_Parker?"_

"Yeah go on"

"_Okay? I guess I should"_

_**Sam walks over to Parker**_

"_Urmm Parker?"_

"**Sam don't you see were talking?"**

"_Yeah yeah whatever nub. Anyway Parker?"_

_Parker chuckles_

"Yeah"

"_I was wondering… Urmm if you wanted to Urmm tutor me"_

"**Sam i'm your tutor!"**

"_Yeah well your fired!"_

"Okay but I wondering if you wanted to go to groovy smoothies on a you know a date"

"_**WHAT!"**_

"_I mean yeah okay"_

"_Cool tonight after iCarly I'll pick you up. Bye Sam bye Freddie"_

"_**Bye" **_

Sam walks over to Carly!

Carly girlie squeals

"_Jeeze Carls only a date"_

"Yeah but you like him and he likes you so EPPPPP!"

"_Okay well going to see Ted"_

"**Okay"**

_**Sam walks off and Carly notices Freddie looks a bit hurt.**_

"What's up?" 

"**Nothing. But don't have a job anymore you need a tutor?"**

"What about Sam?"

"**Got fired and replaced with Mr Lovey-Dovey"**

"His your friend"

"**Some friend! He knows I like Sam"**

"You like who?" (Shocked)

"**Ohh You didn't know. Well this is awkward"**

"You think! SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU LIKED SAM!"

"_**Jeeze Carls be quiet"**_

"Your even talking like her it must be love!"

**(She suddenly got all happy)**

"**What? Aren't you shocked?"**

"No I knew you would get together but didn't know so soon"

"**Hello? News flash Carly she has Parker now"**

"**You don't know that the date might go horribly"**


	2. iFind Out The Truth Through A Song!

Chapter 2

"_Omg Carly the date went brilliantly"_

**(Horrid huh Carly)**

"_So it went well?"_

"_Yeah Parker is so cool"_

"So you really like him huh?"

"_Urmm yeah I guess"_

"Really you don't sound sure"

"_Oh well got to go"_

Sam walks off

"So…."

"**So what?"**

"How are you?"

"**Urmm lets see the girl I love is in a happy relationship which my best friend set up. So i'm pretty good"**

"No need for the sarcasm and anyway it wont last she doesn't seem happy"

"**What do you mean?"**

"Well when I asked her if she liked him she hesitated"

"**So?"**

"_So it means she doesn't like him god Freddie keep up"_

Carly walks off shaking her head.

After school Sam's at Carly's in the iCarly studio.

"_Urmm '__He opens up my door and I get into his carAnd he says, you look beautiful tonightAnd I feel perfectly fine' __yeah that's good"_

"What you doing?"

"_God Carly you scared me"_

"Oh sorry. So did you write that?"

"_Write what?"_

"That song you were singing when I came in"

"_What I wasn't singing a song. Oh look at that I got to go"_

"Where are you going?"

"_Parker's meeting me at the groovy smoothies"_

As Sam's leaving she trips and drops her notebook. Then Carly finds it open on a page with half a song written called The Way I Loved You.

"What's This!"

Carly reads

(He is sensible and so incredibleAnd all my single friends are jealousHe says everything I need to hear and it's likeI couldn't ask for anything betterHe opens up my door and I get into his carAnd he says, you look beautiful tonightAnd I feel perfectly fineBut I've been screamin' and fightin'And kissin' in the rainAnd it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your nameYou're so in love that you act insaneAnd that's the way I loved you)

"OMG! Sam likes Freddie!"


	3. iGet Her To Sing!

Chapter 3

"Omg Omg Omg Omg Omg!"

"Carly? What are you doing?"

"SAM LIKES FREDDIE, SHE WAS STARING AT HIM NOT PARKER, I MADE HER ASK HIM OUT, FREDDIE LIKES SAM, SAM PRETENDING TO BE HAPPY, FREDDIE GETTING HURT, ME LOSING MY HAIR!"

"Carly Calm Dow.."

"Don't finish that sentence if you like you head! I cant believe what I've done"

"Well I suggest you…"

Sam barges through door.

"_Carly?"_

"Urghhh will no one let me finish a sentence here!"

Spencer starts to walk upstairs!

"Teenage girls didn't get them when I was 15 don't get them now!"

"Now that he's gone what did you want?"

"_You found a notebook anywhere?"_

"Urmm yeah. Here"

"_Urmm did you read it?"_

"Well only the page it was open on"

"_Oh well I better be going"_

"Why?"

"_Aren't you mad?"_

"At what?"

"_From keeping secrets?"_

"What secrets?"

"_That I write songs?"_

"Oh then no i'm not mad"

"_Why?"_

"Because its good, well what you got so far"

"_Thanks"_

"Sam could you please sing it on iCarly we still have a gap to fill?"

"_I don't know Carly its embarrassing"_

"No its not you can sing way better then most pop artist out there"

"_No not that"_

Carly thinks for a while then it finally hits her

"Oh the fact that its about Freddie?"

"_What how do you know?"_

"Its obvious by the lyrics its about him and plus everyone knows you like him"

"_I don't like him"_

"Come on Sam you just…."

"_I love him"_

"Ohh. Well that's even better! sing please Sam please?"

"_Fine"_

"Yey! Thanks sam"

"_Only for you carls which iCarly episode?"_

"Tomorrows"

"_But Parker is coming to watch"_

"Well you can dump your guy and get your dream guy just by one song"

"_I hope your right"_

(So do I)


	4. iWatch Her Sing!

Chapter 4

"Hey i'm Carly"

"_And i'm Sam"_

"_And this is "_

"_Oh wait our mistake"_

"This is iCarly"

"_And today we have a very special audience"_

"Sam's boyfriend Parker wave at the camera"

"Hey People"

"_Urghhh"_

"Freddie!"

"**Sorry something in my throat"**

"Is it your back bone"

Towards the end of the show.

"_Its coming towards the end of the show now"_

"But.. Me and Sam have a little surprise for you. Sams going to sing one of her won written songs called The Way I Loved You!"

"**HUh? When did we plan this?"**

"_When you were off having a tick bath"_

"**Ohh"**

"Okay so lets hear it for Sam"

Audience clap

"_Thanks I wrote this song hope you like it_

_He is sensible and so incredibleAnd all my single friends are jealousHe says everything I need to hear and it's likeI couldn't ask for anything betterHe opens up my door and I get into his carAnd he says, you look beautiful tonightAnd I feel perfectly fineBut I've been screamin' and fightin'And kissin' in the rainAnd it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name_

**(Wow she's great)**

_You're so in love that you act insaneAnd that's the way I loved youBreakin' down and comin' undoneIt's a roller-coaster kinda rushAnd I never knew I could feel that muchAnd that's the way I loved youHe respects my space and never makes me waitAnd he calls exactly when he says he willHe's close to my motherTalks business with my fatherHe's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortableBut I've been screamin' and fightin'And kissin' in the rainAnd it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your nameYou're so in love that you act insaneAnd that's the way I loved youBreakin' down and comin' undoneIt's a roller-coaster kinda rushAnd I never knew I could feel that muchAnd that's the way I loved youHe can't see the smile I'm fakin'And my heart's not breakin''Cause I'm not feelin' anything at allAnd you were wild and crazyJust so frustrating, intoxicating, complicatedGot away by some mistake and nowI'll be screamin' and fightin'And kissin' in the rainIt's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your nameI'm so in love that I acted insaneAnd that's the way I loved youBreakin' down and comin' undoneIt's a roller-coaster kinda rushAnd I never knew I could feel that muchAnd that's the way I loved youAnd that's the way I loved youI never knew I could feel that muchAnd that's the way I loved you"_

"Wooooooooooo Go Sam!"

"**Wow Sam that was great"**

Sam blushes

"_Thanks Freddie"_

"What the hell was that!"

"_Please Parker were live"_

"I don't care you were singing about a guy you love and that your pretending to love me"

"Your reading way to into it"

"_No he isn't that's true I was"_

"Who was you singing about?"

"**Urmm guys were still live"**

"_SHUT UP FREDDIE!"_

"Now who is it?"

Parker grabs Sams arm

"_Ow Parker your hurting me let go"_

"NO! Tell me who he is?"

"Parker I think you should calm down and let go of Sam"

"NO! She's been lying to me!"

He grabs Sams other arm and squeezes it

"_OW!"_

"**Carly grab Sams waist"**

"Why?"

"**JUST DO IT!"**

Freddie puts camera on the stand, Carly grabs sam. Freddie tackles parker to the floor and starts punching him in the face.

Sam and Carly gasp

"Omg Freddie!"

"_Freddie stop!"_

Just as Freddie was getting up Parker trips him and knees him in the gut so Freddie lunges at him and knocks him onto the car. Freddie keeps punching parker in the face. Just as parker was about to give up he got a good hook at his face which knocks Freddie off him.

"What the hell!"

"**So you can hurt a girl but when a guy hurts you you have a hissy fit"**

"She ain't a girl she's a monster"

"**That's it"**

Freddie retackles parker and the go through the window of the iCarly door.

"_STOP!"_

Freddie comes back into the iCarly studio along with a battered looking Parker.

"_Freddie"_

"**Yeah?"**

"_No I wasn't talking to you I mean the song is about Freddie"_

"Him! That stupid dork"

"_Well that 'Stupid dork' just kicked your ass"_

"Yeah so Parker I would like you to leave my apartment now. Thank you"

"Fine but last chance sam?"

"_Get real"_

Parker turns and walks off

"**Your song was about me!"**

"_Yeah you seem shocked?"_

"**I am I didn't think I would ever see they day Sam liked me back"**

"_I don't like you"_

"**Oh"**

"Yeah she loves you"

"_Carly!"_

"Sorry but me and the iCarly fans are getting inpatient"

"**You love me?"**

"_You like me?"_

"**Well no I love you"**

"_Well then yeah I love you too"_

Finally they kiss and they both feel like its right and that fireworks are going everywhere.

"Urmm guys don't mean to spoil this sweet but grouse moment but me and the iCarly fans want to know if there's a Seddie?"

"**Urmm Sam will you be my girlfriend"**

"_No! Hahaha of course I will"_

"So there you have it everyone FINALLY SEDDIE!"

Then a banner falls down saying CONGRATULATIONS ON SEDDIE!

"_**How long we had that?"**_

"Since I found out you two kissed"

"_**Okay"**_

"_Well this was a very weird iCarly"_

"Tune in next week. I'm Carly that's Seddie and goodbye"

"**And were clear"**

"Cool. By the way Freddie your scary when your mad"

"_You really are! I Don't like it!"_

"**Oh then I wont be like that again unless really, really necessary. I promise**"

"_Thanks"_

They hug.

"Awww. You guys are so cute"

"**Thanks. School Tomorrow"**

"_Yey!"_

They all laugh.


	5. Please Read!

Okay so the wavy line and strike through aren't showing but hopefully you guys still understand but if you don't please tell me. Thankyou!


End file.
